


How I Fell For You

by honeyBchips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyBchips/pseuds/honeyBchips
Summary: How did you fall for me?





	

* * *

 

“So, how did you fall for me?”

 

 

 Seokmin’s eyes widen at the sudden question asked by his girlfriend, Choi Yuna. He snorts, looking down to his drink.

 

They had just finished watching a movie and it seems that the story somehow affected his girlfriend. Ah, romantic movies always affect girls deeper.

  

He spins the cup around in his hands, rubbing the cold surface on his palms.

  

 

“Ahh, are you flustered by the question?” Yuna giggles. She stares at her boyfriend’s cute action whenever he’s embarrassed; avoiding eye contacts, looking down to nowhere, chuckling to himself every 5 second and eyes turning into a crescent shape. “Fine then, I’ll tell you on how I fell for-” she notices that Seokmin lifts his head up slowly, a teasing smile spread across Yuna’s lips, continuing her word, “the art of figure skating.”

 

  

Chuckles can be heard from the boy, “I would like to hear that too, go on,” he gestures Yuna to start talking, the smile not leaving his lips.

 

 

Yuna pretends to pout, she rests her head on her palms, looking away from Seokmin.

 

 

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll- how do I start this.. I just fell for you?” he rubs the back of his head, eyes shifting between his girlfriend and the cold drink.

  

 

Yuna’s lips formed a small smile, “that was easy.”

  

 

“I don’t know how I fell for you- do we even need a reason to? But, I can tell on how I want to spend my future with you,” seeing how Yuna smiles, Seokmin forgot how flustered he was. Right now he just feel the need to make the smile on her lips grow wider. The smile that’s like a healing for him.

 

 

“I want us to live in a small apartment first, I’ll settle myself with a stable job- ah not that I’ll be a jobless bum before though, but I’ll work harder for us- for you to live happily along with..,” he whispers the last word slowly with a soft shy smile, “-our child.”

 

 

 

Yuna covers her mouth trying to hide the spreading grin that’s forming. She can feel her cheeks getting warm. Her other hand was trying to take the drink on the table but a warm hand reached out to hers, it was Seokmin’s. Yuna looks up and sees that her boyfriend was smiling genuinely at her, his grip was firm but also reassuring. She feels like she can trust her whole life with him.

 

 

Seokmin takes the straw wrap next to his drink, he holds Yuna’s hand and starts wrapping it around his girlfriend’s ring finger.

 

 

 

“I can’t afford a real ring right now, and of course this one will be thrown away- Ah! Let’s go buy a ring for us?” Seokmin eyes light up at the thought, but the smile disappeared when Yuna shakes her head slowly.

 

 

“We don’t need those kind of thing to prove our love,” she brings her ring finger close to her face, smiling at the poorly made ring from the straw wrap, it’s cute. She looks up at Seokmin who has an evident frown on his face, “who says I’ll be throwing this, I’ll keep it even if it’s already torn to pieces, oh and you better keep the money for a real engagement ring for us in the future.”

 

 

 

Seokmin bites his lower lip, trying to stop himself from smiling too wide. “I guess we’ll have to stop these kind of dates too then,” he chuckles, “I really want to save up a lot right now and marry you tomorrow.”

 

 

Hearing what just escaped from the boy’s mouth, Yuna nods and let out a soft giggle, “I guess our dates will be at each others’ house now. Spending the day doing nothing, lazing around and be in each other’s arms.”

 

 

 

“I like the way that sounds,” he studies his girlfriend’s flustered expression. A smirk appeared on his face, gaining a playful slap on the arm by the girl.

 

 

“No, I really mean it. I like the thought of spending days doing nothing with you, just having each other’s companion, having a small meaningless talks that you never thought you’d be talking to with someone. Just be the special someone where we would share everything together,” the teasing smirk changed into a sincere one, “I’d just want to spend all of my days with you be it on important dates or not.”

 

 

 

Yuna eyes starting to well up without her noticing, “you’re such a sweet talker,” her voice cracks trying to say the sentence. She can feel a soft thumb brushing over her eyes, wiping the tear away, “I’d haunt you if that didn’t happen in the future.”

 

 

Another chuckle emitted from Seokmin, “I know words won’t prove anything, so make sure to watch me from now on.”

 

 

Yuna looks at Seokmin, beaming with smiles, “I’ve always only had my eyes for you.”

 

 

Seeing Yuna’s reaction; her puffy eyes trying to form a smile and her signature wide smile, everything just made Seokmin feels like he needs to protect the girl and her smile. Especially knowing that those smiles are only shown to him. He knows he won’t ever forgive himself if he breaks it.

 

 

 

“My eyes and heart have always been for you,” he stood up from his seat, bending down a little to place a kiss on the girl’s crown.

 

 

“I promise I will make you legally mine.”


End file.
